konoha high school
by stargal12
Summary: A new student starts attending Konoha high school.- HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. the new girl

Hey this is a rewrite of Konoha high school that i deleted cuz it was crappy and needed a big time fix up X.X

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.  
>stargal12<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beep, Beep, Beep<strong> I heard my alarm going off rolling over it flashed 7:00am. Sighing I sat up in bed and stretched today was my first day at Konoha High School Or KHS for short. After getting ready for school I headed down the stairs to have breakfast; Mom had left it out on the table for me with a note wishing me luck on my first day and apologizing for not being able to see me of that morning "whatever" I mumbled to my self. After eating I grabbed my school bag doubled checked to make sure I had every thing and left.

At the school gates:

Every one else was arriving at the school the same time I did. Walking though the gates I could see several different groups forming; there where two that stood out the most one with five girls and another with seven boys both of them were the center of attention. " Must be the popular kids." I thought to my self weaving though the growing crowd of kids. heading towards the school doors, and headed to the office I wanted to meet my homeroom teacher and talk to Tsunade-Baa-Chan before school started; Upon entering the office I could hear Shizune asking if she had finished filling out some forms that had been left on her desk. I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Hey it's Asuka Tsunade-Baa-Chan, can I come in?" I asked from the door I could tell that Tsunade-Baa-Chan was happy that someone could save her from the paperwork that she had to do.

"Asuka come on in." she called from behind the doors. Opening the doors I saw Shizune standing beside a big paper covered desk. Shaking my head I carefully worked my way behind it to where Tsunade-Baa-Chan was sitting. coming to stand beside her she gave me a quick look from head to toe then smirked. "It's nice to see you Asuka,"

"You to Tsunade-Baa-Chan, after all you missed this years reunion, Did Shizune make you do paper work or did you just forget about it?" I leaned over and gave her a hug she was just about to answer when the door opened and a brunette stuck her head in and said,

"Tsunade-Sama Naruto is fighting again, it's rely bad this time you should hurry." and the girl rushed off. Sighing Tsunade-Baa-Chan and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair,

"Sorry Asuka I need to do some work for once, Ill stop by later I want to talk to your mom anyhow." And with that she left. Looking up at the clock I could see that class was starting in five minutes so I told Shizune goodbye and headed to class.

When I got there I saw Tsunade-Baa-Chan leaving she just smiled and headed back to her office; when I reached the classroom door I could tell from the look on the kids in the class that homeroom teacher had just arrived there. Which was saying something because I had gotten lost on my way to the class and was late. Walking up to him I tapped his shoulder get his attention. Looking over at me he seemed to just remember that I was coming to day, nodding he turned back to the class and cleared his throat. Once he had every ones attention he went on to introduce me.

"Okay class today we have a new transfer student," turning to me he asked, "would you please come in and introduced your self." I nodded and walked in turning to the class I introduced my self;

"Hello Im Kawazoe Asuka, You can call me Asuka, and to answer your basic questions, I am not telling you where im from and yes my hair in naturally this color," I looked over to the teacher and asked in a unmotivated voice, "where can I sit?" Looking around he called out,

"Naruto you still alive?" every one in class Laughed and a displeased voice called back,

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei"

"Good raise your hand," A blond kid that was sitting in the back slowly raised his Hand, looking at me he said, "You can sit beside Naruto." Sighing I walked to the back of the class I could feel peoples eyes on me; when I got to my set the blond kid smiled and introduced him self to me.

"Hey Im Uzamaki Naruto you can call me Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Hey" I replied as I sat down on the bench and set my bag down at my feet.

"Well the rest of the class you can do what ever you want" Kakashi-Sensei told us and went and sat at his desk and started reading a book when I looked closely I could see that it was written by Jiraiya-Jiji.

"Hey Naruto is Kakashi-Sensei going to teach us anything or not" I asked Naruto who just shook I could see that he was covered in scraps and bruises, and I could tell that he had been hit on the head recently probably by Tsunade-Baa-Chan. After a few seconds past and Naruto and me had exchanged schedules and he had invited me to lunch a dark haired Emo/ gothic looking boy fallowed by fan girls came over to sit with us, I thought to myself " how can a guy like that have so ment fangirls even if he is hot; he still is really gloomy."

"Hey my Name's Sasuke" his Voice seemed to angry and gloomy so I decided that he was definitely an Emo.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. I have a question, How does some one as gloomy and angry looking as you get so many fan girls cuz im sure lots of people out there would like to know?" I asked him teasingly I could already guess why he had so many fan girls he was pretty hot but totally some one I wouldn't date, way to gloomy.

"Humph Like I care" was his response instead he decided that it would be better to turn the attention to me by asking, "So why don't you want any knowing where you're from?"

"Like I said im not telling anyone where im from, if I don't want that known then it wont be." I told him as I glared.

"whatever" he responded with a sigh. Just then two girls who had been talking with some of the other girls in the class came walking over one with blond hair the other had pink hair.

"Sasuke-kun" the blond one called as she came up and gave him a hug and hung off his back, Sasuke seemed to care less as the one with pink hair tried to rip her off of him the way he acted It seemed as though he was use to it.

"Let go Ino-Pig, Sasuke's mine" the pink haired girl said though clinched teeth to the blond one.

"don't Feel like it" was the blonde's response. This caused me to giggle causing them to notice my presence it had taken them long enough.

"Hello im Sakura" The pink hired girl introduced her self. The blonde got off Sasuke and smiled,

"And im Ino.". I smiled back at the both of them.

"Nice to meet you, lets be friends." They both nodded and pulled up some chairs so that they could sit and talk with us. Not long after we were all laughing till the bell went.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked as I grabbed my bag from under my chair.

" I have Math With Iruka-Sensei, Naruto agreed to take me their cuz we have the same schedule." I told her swinging my book bag on to my shoulder.

"So do I in fact we all do, lets all go together" Sakura suggested as the others nodded.

"sure sounds like fun" I agreed and turned towards the door when I bumped in to someone, "Ouch, watch where your standing baka!" I hissed grabbing my hurt nose. Then I noticed that the class rom had gone silent looking around I could tell that all of them were scared of some thing. I looked at the person as he turned around to look at me we both recognized each other at once.

" You have got to be Kidding me" I sighed as we stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Asuka?"

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger XD please rate and comment.<p>

Stargal12


	2. introductions and Gym class

hello this is the second chapter. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.  
>hope you like the story.<br>Stargal12

* * *

><p>"sure sounds like fun" I agreed and turned towards the door when I bumped in to someone, "Ouch, watch where your standing baka!" I hissed grabbing my hurt nose. Then I noticed that the class rom had gone silent looking around I could tell that all of them were scared of some thing. I looked at the person as he turned around to look at me we both recognized each other at once.<p>

" You have got to be Kidding me" I sighed as we stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Asuka?" a boy with red hair faced me just then a blond girl with four pig tails looked around him I recognized her to; It was Garra and Temari.

"I could ask you the same thing, what on earth are you two doing here, Shouldn't you be at the high school in the sand village?" I was shocked to see these people; of all the people I could run in to here it just had to be them, "never mind I have class." Slipping past the both of them and heading out to the hall. As I started down the hall I heard footsteps be hind me.

"Hey Asuka-Chan wait up" Naruto called he had followed me out of class same with the others.

"What is it guys?" I asked of course their going to be curious about what just happened.

"We were all going to head too class together. Remember?" Sakura reminded me as she walked up and linked her arm in mine.

"and if we don't hurry we'll be late" Ino said as she linked her arm with my other arm, Naruto smiled and I was pretty sure I heard Sasuke say "humph " under his breath. I smiled and let everyone lead the way, I thought to my self, " I just might be able to fit in here".

(A/N: I really don't feel like writing bout math X.X so to lunch :D)

Lunch:

"So starting from the left, this is Shikamaru or shika for short, then theirs Choji what ever you don't call him f.a.t, next to him is Sai, then Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata she's kind of shy, and you already know Ino, Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto introduced every one who nodded as he said their name.

"Im Asuka. I hope we all get along." I introduce my self to those who didn't know me and sat down next to Shikamaru , and opened my lunch.

"So Asuka, what do you think about KHS so far?" Shino asked.

"I like it so far," I stopped to take a bite of my sandwich," I mean everyone's been pretty nice to me so far." I took another bite of my sandwich. Every one seemed happy we all started joking around.

"Hey Sasuke" A red headed girl walked up to are table she had two girls fallowing her both of them were sneering at something following their looks I could see it was Sakura. Just from looking I could tell that my new friends didn't like these girls.

"What do you want Karin" Sasuke sounded annoyed by her arrival. I smirked at the fact she looked as though she had been slapped by the lack of Sasuke's enthusiasm over her arrival; she seemed to have notice the fact that I found it humorous.

"Who might you be, I don't think I've seen you before?" she asked acting all polite but I could tell that she was unhappy about me being near Sasuke. Giving her a quick looking over I easily found a way to piss her off.

" Im Asuka, I just transferred here, you a friend of Sasuke's 'cuz I didn't peg him to be the type that hang out with sluts." I smiled and held my hand out for her to shake acting as though I didn't mean to piss her off. I watched as her face slowly turned red. Then putting on a face of surprise I asked "huh did I say something wrong?" Karin went even redder as every one started to laugh. Turning around She muttered something to her followers and stormed out of the cafeteria. With a smirk on my face I went back to eating my sandwich.

"Nice one Asuka I haven't seen her that pissed since she was rejected by Sasuke" Sakura congratulated me, every one nodded their agreement and added in their bit of congratulations. I smiled and opened the zip block of Oreos

" Well im glad I could make every one's day" I popped an Oreo in to my moth. For the rest of lunch we continued on with our jokes and made plans to go to the mall after school.

(A/N: after lunch the gang heads to gym :1 with Gai O.o)

Gym:

As all of us entered the gym we found a large dirt battle arena, almost at once every one started complaining. Looking at Naruto I asked,

"what's going on why dose every one seem so up set?" only to find him arguing with Sasuke about who's stronger. Sakura who had over heard my question answered,

"every year we hold battle testing in gym to see how much we've improved and the winner gets to be part of the student council depending on their strengths and grades." She finished her explanation just as the teacher walked in.

"Hello youthful students as you have most likely guessed we are doing Battle testing. I will be drawing names at random from a container the two names I call will battle till one of them forfeits or is no longer able to fight" The teacher was basically yelling, "shall we get started then," he called as he drew two names from a old tin can, "first up will be Asuka Vs Sasuke" as he announced our names the class started whispering I could here girls whispering about know one beating Sasuke before, I could see boys betting with each other who would win, one of them was Garra and another boy who I didn't recognize. Sasuke and I reached the front together and smirked at each other.

"well this should be quick. Don't think ill go easy on you 'cuz were friends" I shook hands with Sasuke

"my words exactly, and don't think ill go easy on ya just 'cuz you're a girl" he challenged back. I just smirked and jumped in to the ring. After each of us took our fighting stances the teacher shouted go, I could see Sasuke awaken a sharingan. "So he's a Uchiha" I smirked thinking to myself "this fight just got interesting."

"well what an interesting development Sasuke you are going to go all out. Looks like ill need to try a little harder then I thought I would" I called as I threw two throwing stars which he dodged as I expected he would he attacked me with a fire ball that I dodged with ease I attacked him with a close range water attack not giving him enough time to block hitting him with it he became soaking wet.. "by the way did I mention that I could use all types of chakra Sasuke?" I asked as he swung at me hitting the doppelgänger I had used to attack him so I could set up the next part of my attack. He turned around and threw a smoke bomb at me, using it as a cover he tried to kick my middle. "to slow Sasuke, im up here" I called teasingly from above him he had a look of surprise on his face.

"How come..." he started to ask but I interrupted;

" you can't use the sharingan on me? Simple the water attack I used on you at the beginning it was infused with a counter Jutsu that renders your sharingan useless" I smiled and made another series of hand signs "Water rose no jutsu" Water started to poor down on to Sasuke causing him to get even more wet then my last attack, and in on swift movement dodged his exploding kunai. "Like I said to slow Sasuke" I whispered in his ear as I came to stand beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder "Lightning lily no jutsu" I called and sprung back as lighting coursed though his body causing him to faint. Every one was silent as they looked at me; after a few moments Gai-sensei announced my win. The medics came out and carried Sasuke off. And I left the arena and went back to join my friends. They all applauded me.

"Wow Asuka that was amazing." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around my neck. Sakura gave me a high five, Choji offered me some chips Shikamaru smiled and went back to sleeping, Sai gave me the thumbs up, Hinata congratulated me shyly, Kiba gave me a fist bump, Ino hugged me and Shino gave me a head node. After every one was done Gai-Sensei called up the next two battlers and we continued cheer each other on. After the second match Sasuke came back and stood with us. He also congratulated me on the win and said there was no hard feelings that I won fair and square.

(A/N: kay well lets skip to the end of school Asuka is waiting for her friends in the court yard)

After school:

"what's taking them so long" I thought as I waited for my friends in the school court yard, we had all agreed to meet up here before we went to the mall.

"Hey Asuka" a familiar voice called out to me turning around I saw Garra walking towards me Kankuro and Temari were with him.

"What do you guys want" I asked unenthusiastically, I didn't want to talk to them' I started to walk away.

"Calm down Asuka we just want to talk." Garra grabbed my hand. I looked back at him I pulled my hand back and crossed my arms.

"Well make it fast im meeting up with friends to go to the mall." I snarled and looked him in the eye, I could tell what was coming.

"I thought we WERE your friends."Temari blurted out sounding annoyed. I just shot her a glare telling her to drop it.

"look Asuka, after what happened on that mission and you disappeared we were all worried about you I know that I never stopped worrying about you.." I cut him off there.

"Look guys im sure you all were worried about me over the last two years but I don't want to talk about what happened in the past," I paused for a second I could see my friends coming, "I have to go my friends are here lets talk about this another day. Bye." I turned and walked away towards everyone else and we headed to the mall.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER. well not much of one but still. thanks for reading please give me you're CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :)<br>Stargal12


	3. mall and the pool

Hey ppl im back. sryy it took me so long to update. im still looking for a BETA so if any one would like to volunteer it would be much appreciated 3.  
>DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or any characters of Naruto (sadly)<p>

* * *

><p>"Look Asuka, after what happened on that mission and you disappeared we were all worried about you I know that I never stopped worrying about you.." I cut him off there.<p>

"Look guys im sure you all were worried about me over the last two years but I don't want to talk about what happened in the past," I paused for a second I could see my friends coming, "I have to go my friends are here lets talk about this another day. Bye." I turned and walked away towards everyone else and we headed to the mall.

(A/N: well let head to the mall food court)

"So what store should we hit first?" Ino asked from her spot beside Sai. Almost every on had a suggestion after arguing on it for a bit we decided we would stop at the weapons and scrolls store before we split up to look for swimsuits. The store was on the upper level as we headed in I saw some one who resembled Garra but shook it off as me seeing things. When I entered the shop I quietly gasped in surprise they had a more ninja scrolls and weapons then I had ever seen in a store; Sasuke must have heard because he gave I tiny smile. Grabbing my hand he lead me over to a wall that was completely covered in swords and daggers.

"Wow awesome" I whispered, immediately my eyes were drawn to a short sword that had roses and other flowers engraved in to the hilt and seethe it was beautiful carefully I picked it up. "What do you think Sasuke?" I asked turning and showing him the sword. I noticed him eyeing a Kanata with a navy blue hilt it suited him perfectly, "it's perfect for you Sasuke, you should get it." I told him smiling he seemed happy to hear it even though he didn't show it.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and saw him give a little smile; he headed to the counter to buy it. "Boys and their one track mind" I thought and I went and bought the sword I had chosen. After every one had gotten what they need or wanted the girls and guys split up to do some of their own shopping. At the swim wear store I found a lovely black bikini with ruffles that fit perfectly. All four of us had found a swim suite to wow the boys this Sunday. After looking around, I had bought a new sundress and lip-gloss, Sakura bought some more books, Ino got new lip-gloss as well and Hinata got a new hoodie. We meet up with the boys who treated us all to a supper at the Raman vender. Naruto's choice, later I found out that Raman is his favorite food. After eating we all walked home together mostly because we all live in the same area. As we came to my house it was only Sasuke and I left.

"Well this is it. Thanks for walking me home Sasuke, today was a lot of fun and I hope that there's no hard feelings about gym to day." I stopped in front of the gate that lead up to my house.

"Yah. It was no problem my house is not that far away. And don't worry about gym if im lucky I might lose fan girls cuz of it". He shrugged.

"Okay see you tomorrow then." I called as I turned and headed in the door. I was pretty sure I herd him whisper back.

"See you tomorrow Asuka" but when I turned around he had already stated off. I entered the door I notice Tsunade-Baa-Chan's sandals in the doorway. She must have come over to visit. As I started to head in to the kitchen I could hear mom and Tsunade-Baa-Chan arguing about some thing; I stopped and listened.

" Sora if you don't tell her soon she'll find out and that would make it worse. You know just as well as I do that if she looses her temper what happens." Tsunade-Baa-Chan looked at mom who was tiding up from what looked like tea and sweets.

" I can't tell her now she just started a new life here. If she finds out about Morioka and the order she'll lose it again, and that will alert the family of our whereabouts. Its to dangerous Tsunade-Nii" mom put the dishes in the sink I could hear the worry in her voice. Something was up

"Morioka was part of her squad back in the sand village she has the right to know about what has happened." Tsunade-Baa-Chan raised her voice. What does she mean? could Morioka be in trouble? No that wasn't possible, he followed the ninja code to the point. I couldn't wait any longer I burst though the door.

"What happened to Morioka" I demanded. Tsunade-Baa-Chan face paled and mom almost dropped the plate she was holding. I looked at them both I wanted to know what was going on. I stood there. Waiting for one of them to answer. "Well tell me." I demanded again this time Tsunade-Baa-Chan cleared her throat.

" Asuka Im sorry to be the one to tell you but Morioka has, officially been listed as a rouge ninja. I have received a request that you and the rest of your old squad be the ones to capture him and retrieve the item that he stole." Tsunade-Baa-Chan explained with a strait face, how could she. How dare she tell me that my friend Morioka, who I saw as a brother was now a rouge ninja, with a strait face.

"What did he steal?"

" A old scroll filled with some of the most powerful techniques ever known." Tsunade-Baa-Chan still had a strait unchanging face. I could feel the anger slowly growing inside me, mom was right if I lost control of my power I would give away our whereabouts to the family. Slowly I counted to ten and calmed my self down. Looking at my mom and Tsunade-Baa-Chan I could tell the seriousness of the matter

" Fine ill go after him however I chose who comes and who doesn't. Ill inform you of my choses after the end of battle testing, "I paused and smiled "Now lets talk about something happier after all I just started a new school and we didn't get to finish this morning." Mom and Tsunade-Baa-Chan's faces lit up. We all shared our day with each other. They both congratulated me on my win in gym. We all laughed and joked till late at night. After noticing the time I headed off to bed and Tsunade-Baa-Chan left. As I headed to my room I heard my mom call out;

" Good night Asuka." I smiled to my self and closed my door.

(Lets skip the rest of the week XP)

SUNDAY:

" Missed me" I called laughingly as Sasuke tried to hit me with a volleyball that we Had been passing around. Looking over my shoulder I saw Hinata sitting on the side by her self. Smirking I winked at the others and swam over to where she sat. Day Dreaming she hadn't noticed me come up. With an evil grin on my face I grabbed Her ankle and pulled her in to the pool.

" Asuka!" Hinata screeched as she hit the water. Every one laughed as she popped Back up. Her face went red. "I can't swim vary well guys"

"Eh really Hinata." Naruto inquired swimming over to us. Hinata nodded "then I'll Help you" Naruto offered out his hand, Hinata's face went even redder as she Grabbed it allowing herself to be lead away by Naruto.

" Nice one Asuka. We've been trying to do something like that for ages but it never Works out." Ino came up and jump hugged me. We all laughed as I fell backwards in Too the water from the extra weight that I wasn't expecting. We continued to laugh And joke.

I was sitting at our table relaxing and drinking a glass of soda and reading a scroll;

Watching as every body splashing around when a shadow stretched across the

Table. Looking up I saw Garra standing over me.

* * *

><p>thx for reading. i need at least 3 reviews before i put up chapter 4. so plz review and let me know if you want to BETA<br>Stargal12


	4. back story

I was sitting at our table relaxing and drinking a glass of soda and reading a scroll; Watching as every body splashing around when a shadow stretched across the Table. Looking up I saw Garra standing over me.

" Hey." He said looking down at her it was strange seeing him with out his heavyEyeliner on. I just rolled my eyes and continued reading. Not taking the hint he sat Down across from me. "We need to talk." He looked directly at me with a serious look on his face. It was hard to look at him with his plain eyes, I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him like this.

"No we don't. Besides im busy I need to read this scroll before school tomorrow." I didn't even bother to look up at him as I gave him the cold shoulder. How ever it Didn't work, when I took a quick glance to see if he had left yet he was sitting there just waiting, not doing anything; and definitely not leaving. "Jezz why cant this guy leave me alone I thought I had made it clear I didn't want to talk about, what had happened" I thought to my self trying not to look up at him knowing if I did it would cause him to start off on the rant, or lecture which ever he had planned for me. I started thinking up way to get away from the situation. Finally coming to the conclusion that it was beast that I just walked away I stood up, turning around I came face to face with Temari and Kankuro who smiled. They must have snuck up while I was thinking up an escape plan. Sighing in defeat I sat back down and looked at Garra whose expression was that of one who had out smarted his opponent. He had remembered that I had always tried to escape the lectures and scolding's we would get the same way. By walking away ignoring the person talking to me.

"So are you going to listen too me now?" He asked knowing that I had no choice but to sit there and hear what he had to say. Pouting I sat there looking at Garra planning ways to get him back.

"Tsunade-Sama filed us in on what had happened," he stopped for a second looking at me I knew he could tell that my mood had changed. He continued, " she told us about Morioka, and that you were asked to lead the mission, and that you agreed to take it," he paused before yelling," Why would you do some thing so foolish as to take the dam mission with out thinking about the position it would put you in if the family found out about you where are!" my face paled how could he know about the family, there was no way he should know only three people knew about it. Looking around I could see that his out burst had drawn the attention to us. My face went even paler. " This cant be happening, no, no, no this just cant be happening here, they cant know about it they just cant" I thought. I started panicking I could feel my control slipping, I was losing grip over the sanity I had regained. All I could feel was the fear of some one finding out the truth. Slowly I could feel it surrounding me all of it drowning me in insanity and loss of control. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice brining me back to my sanity,

"Are you all right Asuka?" the voice asked I turned to see all my friends standing behind me a look of worry on their faces Sasuke's hand was on my shoulder. All I could do was manage a weak smile and nod. They must have noticed the tears in the corners of my eyes because both Naruto and him glared at Garra.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto yelled at him as Sasuke helped me up from where I had been sitting.

"Nothing. At least not anything that would concern you people." He replayed glaring at Sasuke, then he stood up and started to leave, but after a few step he turned around and looked at me, "oh ya Asuka your mother found out that we were living hear as well when we ran in to her at the mall the other day, she invited us to dinner tonight, we can finish this conversation there," he stopped glaring at Sasuke and Naruto, " with out any annoyances to interrupt us" with a smile on his face knowing that this time I wouldn't have my friends to help me out I would have to talk to him about the mission. All I could do was; watch him Kankuro and Temari walk away.

" Are you okay Asuka?" Sarkura asked coming up beside me and handing me a small handkerchief to dry my eyes with. Taking it I dried up the tears that were filling my eyes.

(Later that day.)

Grudgingly I walked though my front door after telling Sasuke good-bye and thanks for walking me home again. Knowing that there was a lot to explain about what had happened over the last two years, it would also require an explanation of why I had accepted the mission even though it would be dangerous. Though I was more cereous about how they found out about the situation with the family. All I would have to do now is gain control over the conversation and I would be able to find out every thing I needed. I started working out what I was going to say.

"I'm Home I called out" entering the kitchen as I expected; there was Garra, Temari and Kankuro sitting down at the table, mom was just setting the last of the dishes on the table. I could hear Tsunade-Baa-Chan digging though the fridge looking for her alcohol that she had started to store there after Shizune hid all hers at home.

"Welcome back honey. Did you have fun with your friends?" Mom welcomed me, sitting me down.

" Ya I had fun till, some people decide to interrupt us." I informed my mother as I sat down and started to eat.

" We just wanted to talk you had been ignoring us no matter how much we tried to talk to you." Garra pointed out to me. Temari and Kankuro nodded in agreement. I knew they were right, I had been ignoring them only talking to them when it was necessary, when I looked at their faces I could tell they were hurt by the way I had been treating them recently. After all these three had been my best friends and along with Morioka we had been inseparable right up to the day I had disappeared. These three never gave up looking for me, and had been worried about me the whole time after I had abandoned them. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I had been I jerk to the people who had been the most important people to me. I had feared them because they knew of my past and my true personality. It all hit me; I started to cry the tears slowly dripping down my cheeks like dew on leaf in the early morning.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized how much you guys cared for me. The way I treated you was wrong." I whispered not looking up at their faces. I could hear Tamari's chair scratch against the floor as she got up to come stand beside me. As I looked up at her she gave me a hug, and whispered in to my ear,

" Its okay Asuka." She pulled out and gave me an encouraging smile and wiped my tears from my face. I could feel them stopping as a smile came on to my face. I nodded and we all went back to eating supper and telling jokes and stories about when we were growing up and all the mischief we had created. I could see my moms face giving off a radiance that I hadn't seen for years as she listened to us. Tsunade-Baa-Chan sat there listening and laughing with us. After supper my mom bought out cookies and other small treats, before any one else was able to grab a cookie Garra had grabbed them all and quickly shoved them in to his moth causing him to look like a chipmunk. Everyone burst out laughing. I had completely forgotten about telling them what had happened and the mission I had chosen to accept even though I knew it was dangerous to my own safety. However Garra hadn't.

" Asuka, we still want to know why u agreed to accept this mission, also what caused you to leave two years ago." We all paused. Sighing I knew there was no point in keeping it a secret I would have to tell them what had happened and why I had chosen to accept the mission.

" He was the only one who knew about me leaving, when he asked why I had to move and if I was sad I told him, because me and mom were hiding from the family, I was use to moving, but yes I was sad. Afterwords he asked if there was anyway to make it so I wouldn't have to keep moving around I told him of a scroll that my father would always tell me of and that it would be the only thing that I could use to harness my powers safely. He must have found it. I know that I will be in danger of being found but I owe it to him if I hadn't told him he never would have tried to find it." I looked around I could tell they understood what I meant. I thought back to when I told Morioka, the others were still recovering from their injuries, and were still unconscious, Morioka had woken up when I went to write a note explaining, why I was leaving, I had also told them my last thought before I left. I remembered that after I told him everything he had kissed me and told me that he loved me and that he would find away to help me. I couldn't tell them that it was my secret, I also didn't tell them about the letters he had been sending me for years, and how they had stopped just a month ago.

" I see so that's why you agreed to lead this mission." Garra answered. He looked at me I could see a flicker of emotion. It almost looked as though he was sympathetic for what, how this had affected me. I smiled. That's when they asked me if I had decided who I was going to take with me. I told them I had decided on doing three teams of four each would be equipped with some one who had some medical ninja training, also some one who was skilled in distance attacks and someone who was good at close range. When they asked why I was taking that many I told them that if we know about Morioka then the family will to and they most likely know what is in that scroll. So there is a chance we may have to fight with them. Plus it will be easier to capture him alive with more people. But I haven't decide on who's coming or the teams I was waiting for the end of the battle training because by then I would have been able to figure out who would be the best to take.

* * *

><p>yay fourth chapter done :D please comment it'll help a lot with my writing<p> 


End file.
